1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a package, and more particularly, pertains to a rigid memory disk package for rigid memory disks used in the computer field. The package can also be used for optical disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art packages have generally been designated for silicone wafers for integrated circuits. The prior art packages were not particularly adaptable to rigid hard memory disks or rigid hard optical disks. Both of these forms of storage media have recently achieved popularity in the computer fields and consequently, have required their own high technology packaging requirements accordingly.
Also, the prior art packages do not easily lend themselves to robotic processing and did not have a low base profile of the base supporting the disks in either a horizontal or vertical position for robotic processing.
The present invention provides a rigid disk package for storing either memory disks or optical disks and is of a low profile design, particularly intended for robotic handling and processing in either a horizontal or vertical position. Also, the rigid disk package has clean contours for preventing contamination and provides for accommodation of a sealing band providing for an air tight, dust free, moisture free atmosphere in the package.